


Hope

by MadamaButterfl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaButterfl/pseuds/MadamaButterfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you remember a better life. One without hiding or sun or loneliness.<br/>You haven't been able to found any remnants that such life ever existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> As much as it might be your first thought after the title, there isn't really any dirkjake's involved.  
> Any feedback would be appreciated as it's my first time writing Homestuck.

Days are never long enough.

For a kid stranded on an apartment in the middle of the ocean, you have a lot of shit to do. Not that, if anyone was around would agree reading and watching movies is a really complicated way of living but no one is around and you don’t really care.

It’s interesting to think how humans have evolved during the years. From all your amplitude of studies, you know realize you never really went “uncivilized” or “back”. That was just a stupid excuse. 

Let alone an alien invasion, let alone how “civilization” ever existed. There was nowhere to go. Humanity reached a dead end. 

No matter how much time you spend theorizing why is it we locked ourselves inside our present and gave a shit about future, you are invariably interrupted by something and you always come around to the same point:

No one ever thought about it enough. Who would be bothered to see the cage they built for themselves when they were distracted by work and other minuscule worries? Who ever created a social order in which people are stuffed with hopes and empty dreams just to realize never really does succeed and stay inside their cage?

You hear the robots coming. They’ve been doing rounds lately and it’s a bit unnerving.

You double check all the locks and all your storages and decide you’re pretty good to go on.

And you go back to your self-imerssion. Captivated by your own ideas.

Now everything is gone. The few things remaining about Earth were wiped out yet you survived. You are now entangled in a Land of mystical powers and ancient riddles that are just now being made. A place were the relativity of time and space is the only thing that can link you to reality.

You’re in your room. Lights out. Don’t make a sound or they’ll see you.

Every sound they make tires your brain more. Thoughts entangle with each other and the world becomes confusing. 

But you can’t sleep. Never let your guard down. 

You have a place to recreate and an opportunity to change. 

Your eyelids are too heavy. You’re with Jake, Roxy and Jane. All expecting you to know and act. 

You are alone in your room. Expecting yourself to stay awake long enough to live.

You are Dirk Strider and you sleep because you realize there is nothing else you can do to help and you will still try to do it.

But there never was anything to look forward to as you trapped yourself inside.

 


End file.
